Balrog
Balrog is the second alien encountered in Insaniquarium. You first encounter Balrog in Tank 1-4. He is accompanied with Sylvester in Tank 1-5, in the Final Boss Fight, and in Challenge Mode Tank 1. In Tank 4, he is sometimes spawned with Psychosquid. Anatomy Balrog is mostly golden yellow in color, with red hair, red eyes, a tail, and has claws just like Sylvester, except they are much shorter. Story Many people want to know: How does Balrog manage to keep his hair so thick and luxurious? Balrog answers: "First of all, to keep the shine in my hair, I try to avoid using heated styling tools. I also like to use a wide-tooth comb while in the shower so that I can distribute my conditioner EVENLY. Finally, when sleeping, I put my hair in a scrunchie to prevent breakage." Strategies General Balrog, unlike his previous counterpart, has more health than Sylvester has. When you see this enemy, don't underestimate him, as this can be a big threat to your fish. Itchy is best at attacking Balrog. If Balrog is spawned with Sylvester and you don't have any attacking pets (Itchy, Rufus, Gash, Presto as attacking pet), go for Balrog first since Sylvester can only eat fish one at a time. Challenge Mode If Sylvester and Balrog are spawned during increased difficulties, these combinations will be very troublesome. The thing is that six combinations will almost eat all of your fish. You will need to bring in Gash for your disposal. Final Boss Fight Sylvester and Balrog are spawned during the battle with Cyrax. However, seeing as your laser is level 8, they are not huge threats. Just shoot them a few times until they are no more. Trivia *Balrog is the second alien you fight, so he is still very weak. He takes 22 hits from regular lasers. *Balrog is sometimes mistaken for a female, when the person mistaking him for a female doesn't know his name that is. *Despite being the second alien, Balrog seems a bit more devastating when accompanied with Psychosquid in Tank 4. **This might be because he has a slight increase in health, this is probably not true though. **This may also be because Psychosquid is introduced in tank 3 (late-game content) and is super-deadly, making Balrog seem deadlier. **Balrog could also be a slight bit faster. **Overall, he is not very dangerous and the same as other tanks. He is only dangerous to that tank when you are only focused to attacking Psychosquid instead of these two aliens. *The concept and appearance of Balrog maybe based off wordplay of the real life sea creature known as a Sea Lion. *Balrog and Sylvester are the only aliens that make the same roar when they appear. **Sylvester can also be spawned with Balrog, and when they are together, the roars blend into each other. *Balrog is probably named after the monster of the Tolkein universe, or else for one of the many pop-culture references named for this monster. *Due to the great care he puts in his hair, his name might also refer to the narcissistic fighter Balrog from the Street Fighter series (who is better known in the West as Vega). *Balrog is the only alien to appear in all tanks. Category:Complete Articles Category:Aliens